


Tony Stark Needs an Alibi

by Heartithateyou



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: All fluff no feels, Avengers Tower, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Funny, M/M, One Big Family, One Off, One Shot, Post Avengers 2012, Pranks, Stony - Freeform, Superhusbands, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, pranks gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:49:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9514556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartithateyou/pseuds/Heartithateyou
Summary: One of Tony's pranks goes terribly wrong so he needs an alibi and Steve gets more than he bargained for.





	

“Hide me, hide me now!” Tony yells as he runs into Steve’s room.

“What? Why? What did you do?” Steve asks as Tony runs into his en suite bathroom.

“I didn’t do anything!” Tony yells back as he shuts the door behind him.

“Thats what you said when you invented the murder bot!” Steve says as someone starts knocking at the door.

He takes a deep breath from he goes and answers the door, finding a pissed off Clint on the other side.

“Where is he?” Clint booms as he pushes the door open and storms into Steve’s room.

“Where is who?” Steve asks innocently.

“Cut the crap, where’s Stark?” Clint asks as he looks around.

“Calm down Clint, what happened?” Steve asks slowly.

“Someone, and I won’t say who, replaced all of my arrows last night with decoy ones and I didn’t find out until I was at target practice! With real live targets coming at me!” Clint yells. He finally notices the singed hair thats still smoking slightly.

“And you think it was Tony?” He asks, trying to suppress a laugh as he notices that Clints missing one eyebrow.

“Who else would it be?” He asks, his head swiveling around as he hears the bathroom door open.

And Tony’s standing there in nothing but a towel, his hair damp and looking confused.

“Clint? What are you doing here?” He asks.

Steve is so glad that Clint’s back is to him, because he's sure theres no way he could hide the completely baffled expression on his face.

“Stark? What the fuck? Why are you half naked? And what did you do to my arrows?” Clint rambles, looking more confused by the moment.

“Well to be fair I’m all naked under this towel.” He says with a smirk. “And I didn’t do anything to your arrows.”

“Like shit you didn’t. But what the heck are you ever doing in Steve’s bathroom?” Clint asks.

“I was showering, what else would I be doing in there?” Tony asks with a smirk.

“But why would you- Noooooooooo…..” Clint trails off, looking back and forth between them with a shocked expression on his face.

“So you see bird brain, it couldn’t have been me who messed with your arrows.” Tony says with a smug smile as he walks over to Steve and puts an arm around his waist. “I was busy here all night.”

Steve blushes so hard he thinks his face might catch fire, he finally picks up on what Tony’s insinuating (apparently much later than everyone else) and tries to hide the shock on his face.

Its not that he’s embarrassed that someone would think he was with another fella, he knew he was gay since pretty much forever, but it was the shock of Tony being this close to him and touching him and him having to control his really real feelings.

And it was even tougher when there was nothing but a ridiculously small towel covering Tony.

“You two?!” Clint finally stutters out, looking between them.

“Don’t look so shocked, it only makes sense the two most attractive team members would get together.” Tony says as he gives Steve a little squeeze.

“I’m telling Natasha you said that.” Clint mutters. “And I also have to tell her she was right.”

“She was-“ Steve starts to ask before Tony starts ushering Clint out the door.

“Give her our best, bye bye.” Tony says as he all but shoves Clint out the door. “And I like the new look.”

With a final smirk, Tony shuts the door before turning around and leaning against it, letting out a sigh.

“I really thought I was going to get my ass kicked that time.” Tony says with a laugh.

“You and me both.” Steve says, still a little shell shocked. “So what was that about?”

“Sorry, I needed an alibi and I needed one fast. I really owe you one.” Tony says, actually blushing slightly.

“You really think I’m attractive?” Steve finally blurts out, blushing slightly and diverting his glance as he does.

“I… That’s what you decided to pick up on?” Tony finally utters.

“Well yeah. You getting into trouble is kind of a daily occurrence, I’m used to all that. But you telling me I’m hot is something new.” Steve says with a laugh.

“I said attractive, not hot.” Tony says quietly.

“So you don’t think I’m hot then?” Steve asks as he steps forward slightly, crowding into Tony’s space.

“Maybe…” Tony says softly.

“Maybe…” Steve says as he leans in and softly presses his lips against Tony’s. He feels the smaller man kiss him back, leaning into to him until he can feel the warmth of the other man’s bare chest.

He pulls away from him softly, resting his hands on Tony’s back.

“What do you think Clint meant about the Natasha comment?” Steve asks with a pause, idly running his hands on Tony’s back.

“Oh, she’s been saying that we’re going to get together for ages now. I think she had a betting pool going at one point.” Tony says.

Steve laughs softly, pressing their heads together.

“Why am I not surprised?” He says, kissing the top of Tony’s head gently.

“So… do you want your towel back? Cause I can give it to you right now if you want.” Tony says with a devious smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Feel free to leave comments!!


End file.
